1981 MLB strike
The 1981 MLB strike was the first work stoppage in Major League Baseball since the 1972 MLB strike. The strike lasted from June 12, 1981 to August 9, 1981. Background The Executive Board of the Major League Baseball Players Association voted unanimously to strike on May 29, 1981 due to the unresolved issue of free agent compensation. However, the deadline was extended briefly after the Players' Association's unfair labor complaint was heard by the National Labor Relations Board. Reasons for the strike The strike was called in response to the owners wanting to win back the prerogatives over the players. The owners had already lost at the bargaining table and in the courts on the issue of the free agency draft. At issue during the seven-week-long negotiations was the owners demanding compensation for losing a free agent player to another team. The compensation in question was a player who was selected from the signing team's roster (not including 12 "protected" players). The players maintained that any form of compensation would undermine the value of free agency. Reaction to the strike Although the strike was called by the players, many sportswriters and even fans placed most of the blame on the owners. Sports Illustrated magazine reflected this particular opinion with the cover headline: "Strike! The Walkout the Owners Provoked." One of the reasons the owners doled out such hefty contracts from 1978–1981 (43 players each negotiated contracts worth over $1 million during this period) was that they were afraid of losing disgruntled stars in the free agency reentry draft, so the owners paid their players the so-called new going rate in order to keep them from going elsewhere. Reporters used Strat-O-Matic to simulate the delayed 1981 All-Star game inside Cleveland Stadium, with the scoreboard displaying the game's progress; the Strat-O-Matic set went to the Baseball Hall of Fame. Some newspapers used Strat-O-Matic to simulate other canceled games during the strike. End of strike On July 31, 1981, a compromise was reached. In the settlement, teams that lost a "premium" free agent could be compensated by drawing from a pool of players left unprotected from all of the clubs rather than just the signing club. Players agree to restricting free agency to players with six or more years of major league service. The settlement gave the owners a limited victory on the compensation issue. Reportedly, the negotiations were so bitter that when a settlement was finally reached, Players Association representative Marvin Miller & the owners' negotiator Ray Grebey refused to pose with each other for the traditional "peace ceremony" photograph. The All-Star Game Major League Baseball resumed on August 9, 1981 with the All-Star Game in Cleveland's Municipal Stadium. The All-Star Game (which was originally scheduled to be held on July 14th) now served as a prelude to play resuming on August 10, 1981. The National League beat the American League 5-4. When play resumed, attendance dropped in 17 of 24 cities and television ratings slumped sharply. Despite the disgruntled fans, the All-Star Game, which was played on a Sunday instead of the usual Tuesday, had its largest attendance (72,086) due to the large seating capacity of Municipal Stadium. Split-season format Due to the two-month strike, the owners tried to create an equitable solution, so on August 6, 1981 the owners decided to split the 1981 season into two halves, with the first-place teams from each half in each division (or a wild card team if the same club won both halves) meeting in a best-of-five divisional playoff series (this playoff round, known as the League Division Series was a one-off for this season. It wasn't until 13 years later in 1994 that the LDS round would become permanent in MLB was first played in 1995, as the 1994 season was ended due to another strike, when the league introduced the three-division format). The four survivors would then move on to the two best-of-five League Championship Series. It was the first time that Major League Baseball used a split-season format since 1892. The split-season idea as put into practice (although garnering the league more playoff revenue) seemed to cheapen the results of the regular season. As first proposed, if a team won its division in both halves of the season, then it would play the team with the second best record overall (first and second half). A sportswriter pointed out that the arrangement would give a team with a good overall record an incentive to lose games against the first-half winner to help a division rival win both halves. On August 20, 1981, the MLB revised the rules so that if a team won both halves of the season, it would face the second season runner-up instead. Facing a playoff no matter their finish in the second half, the first-half winners lacked incentive (as opposed to the minor leagues, where if the same team did win both halves it was given a bye into the next round) to repeat, and finished the second half of the season with a composite record of only three games above .500. To make matters worse, the Cincinnati Reds (National League West) and St. Louis Cardinals (National League East) each failed to make the playoffs; this was despite the fact that they had the two best full-season records in the National League that season (and thus would have won their divisions under normal circumstances). The Cardinals would receive some vindication the following year when they won the World Series while the Reds would not make the postseason again until 1990, when they won the franchise's most recent World Series title. In contrast to the Reds' and Cardinals' bad luck, the defending American League champion Kansas City Royals made the postseason despite owning the fourth-best full-season record in their division and posting a losing record overall (50–53). Notably, the format allowed the second-half National League East champion Montreal Expos to make the playoffs, the only time the Expos franchise would make the postseason in their 36-year stay in Montreal and their only postseason appearance of any kind until 2012, long after the team became the Washington Nationals. Ironically, the next time there would be a significant players' strike, 13 years later in 1994, the Expos would be end up being the team most hurt by the season's abrupt end. The Cardinals and Pittsburgh Pirates ended up playing the fewest games of any team at 102. Meanwhile, the San Francisco Giants played the most at 111. Most teams finished with anywhere between 106 and 109 games. Category:Strikes